We All Have Our Flaws
by won'tgoquietly145
Summary: When 13 year old Hannah's mother is killed, she finds comfort in her neighbor Bobby who takes her under his wing, with the help of Sam and Dean of course. Together they encounter ghosts, demons, and face what lies ahead for them. (Set during Season 2 just before 'Croatoan')
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Right, this is my first ever fanfiction so be nice please, hope you enjoy :)**

The crimson red blood oozed from her stomach and through her cream blouse as her mouth opened to scream but nothing escaped except a helpless whimper. This was my fault.

I watched in horror as her body collapsed to the ground, while pressing down on her wound, but it was no use, her hands simply became stained with scarlet. A lump began to develop in my throat for I now realised, my mother wouldn't survive this time. Rushing to her side and dropping to my knees on the kitchen tiles, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Her eyes fixated on mine as a tear fell down my cheek. Though it pained me to do so, I forced a smile upon my face, and she did the same and took what was her final breath as I saw the life leave her eyes.

There was nothing I could do but desperately scream out for her to come back in between the loud, dreadful sobs leaving my mouth. A hand then grabbed at the back of my shirt and pulled fiercely at it.

Turning my head gingerly, I saw it was him, Rick, my mother's boyfriend, holding the knife soaked and dripping with her blood. He pulled me up by my shirt and spat at me, smirking wickedly after doing so. He spun his head to see the lifeless body lying on the floor and then stared at me again. "If it weren't for you, Hannah, I wouldn't have done this you know." He stood over me, intimidating in every way possible, "I hope you realise that you drove me to this. This…" he pointed to my mother's body with his blood soaked knife, "…This is your fault." Pushing me back on to the floor, he focused on the body and stepped towards it, examining it while the puddle of crimson spread across the tiles at his feet.

I wanted to say something, I truly did. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt us, I wanted to show him the pain he put us through, I wanted him dead, but I couldn't. All I could do was run. Run. Run away from him and this life. Forget all about Rick and what he did, forget all about the pain my mother and I had to go through, forget that anyone I ever knew existed.

I stumbled back up to my feet and rushed towards the door, grasping for the handle and turning it frantically. As I pushed it open, I turned my head to see my mother's dead body for the last time. Swallowing all of my emotions, I bolted through the doorway and out into the pouring rain, slamming the door behind me.

My bare feet felt the drenched concrete beneath them and my toes curled under as I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head. Sprinting towards the gate and unlocking it, tears streamed down my face, but it wasn't noticeable with the rain hammering down and mixed with it. Hurrying through the street, I thought to myself, "Where can I go? I have nobody anymore!" Then I remembered, Bobby.

He was a neighbor who knew about what was happening at home and was the only person I could ever be completely honest to. He owned a car scrap yard or something, I wasn't sure, but I knew he would be the only one to understand me and comfort me.

I raced down the path and across the road, tripping and falling while crossing some grass but not even caring, just carrying on until I reached his front porch. Breathing heavily and my head beginning to spin, I collided into the door. I wasn't able to see straight but managed to knock a few times before an extremely tall man answered, shouting at me if I was okay.

My eyelids began to grow heavy and my knees gave up, bringing me tumbling to the ground where my head hit something. Then everything went black.

**AN: Sorry it's quite short, the next chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you think, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and stuff, enjoy :)**

"_Why do you want to know where I am all the time?!" Rick yelled at the top of his voice to my mom. He had just come in at 2 in the morning, drunk and irritated. He was holding a can of beer from the fridge and smashed it down on the table, spilling some of its contents._

"_I need to know that you're safe Rick! I mean, for all I know, you could be beaten up somewhere because you got too drunk and into a fight. I worry about you!" Mom defended herself and threw the kitchen towel she was using to clean the dishes on the counter in frustration and her voice began to get shaky, like she was going to cry. I wanted to go and hug her, but I knew Rick would yell at me. So I simply stayed by the stairs undetected and watched as he started to rage with anger. _

"_I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, you need to show me some more respect!" _

_They screamed and yelled and hurled insults at each other like there was no tomorrow. Covering my ears and putting my head down, I tried imagining life without all the conflict and arguing. Suddenly, there was a large thud, and then silence._

_ Looking up and uncovering my ears, I saw my mom holding her cheek in pain and Rick breathing heavily with his fists clenched tight. Grabbing his beer he turned towards the stairs but stopped as he saw me. His rage grew stronger and his jaw clenched. Rapidly, he swung his arm to my face and-_

"Hannah!" a familiar voice rang through my ears as my eyes opened to see the dirty ceiling of a comforting home. A well-known face popped up, looking worriedly at me. It was Bobby. "Are you okay Hannah?"

I turned to see the rest of the dusty cluttered furniture in his living room and that I was laid on his couch. Two other men were there, stood leaning against the walls observing me, whilst Bobby looked at me confusingly, trying to get my attention. Sitting up, I felt my head throbbing from where I'd hit it and rubbed it with my hand, feeling my drenched hair. "Hannah! Talk to me!" Bobby raised his voice slightly, startling me.

I wasn't sure why I was even there at first, but then remembered what had happened. "My mom." I stuttered while my voice trembled, "She's dead." Bobby's eyes widened in pure horror, not believing what I'd said, after all, why trust the girl that just arrived at your house, dripping wet, hit her head and started saying crap like that? "Rick did it." My bottom lip started quivering and tears started forming in my eyes.

"What?" Bobby was stunned, "Rick killed her?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, "With a knife, then he just left her there!" I started to cry hysterically, trying to tell him through my sobs and tears. "He just left her there to die! I went over to her and held her hand, and, then she died." I doubted he could barely understand me but all he did was bring me into a hug.

I never imagined Bobby to be the hugging type; he was never open or emotional. But he just knew how to make me feel better when I needed it.

He released me and looked straight into my eyes and said sternly, "Where's Rick?"

"He was in the house when I left." I sniffed and wiped the tears from my cheeks. The smaller of the two men handed me a box of tissues and smiled sympathetically. Bobby got up quickly and started striding towards the door. "Don't go over there Bobby!" I yelled after him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me, "He deserves to die after all of the crap he's put you through Hannah, I can't just sit by and watch him act as if nothing's happened." He tried explaining himself.

I shook my head and was about to try to reason with Bobby, but was interrupted by the sirens of an ambulance. "Look," I started, "The ambulance is already there, which means the cops will be here soon. If they realise that I have no family left, they'll send me to some home or something. I can't go somewhere else like that Bobby, I just can't." I must have sounded so desperate, but I needed to say it.

Bobby sighed and walked over to me again, "Then where are you gonna go?"

I licked my lips as I thought, "I don't know, I'll just go off by myself then!"

Bobby sniggered, "A 13 year old girl can't go off by herself." He swallowed and then looked at me in deep thought, "I guess you'll have to stay with me then." He half smiled at me and then looked at the two men who were frowning back at him. "Can I just have one minute with these two Hannah?" He gestured to them and I nodded while grabbing another tissue. Bobby stood up and walked into the kitchen with the two men who seemed extremely against the idea.

Me however, I was elated with the offer; Bobby was the closest thing to a father I'd ever had and was the only one who knew my past and troubles. He was the only person who really knew me. The conversation in the kitchen wasn't going to well. I overheard a few of the things they said. "How are you gonna look after a little girl Bobby?" and "We're hunters, not babysitters." And "How do you even know her?" With that Bobby came back over to the couch and told me with a smile on his face, "You can stay with me."

"Are you sure Bobby?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

He nodded generously and then pointed to the two men. "I'd like you to meet Sam and Dean," Then he turned to them, "Sam and Dean, this is Hannah." We exchanged looks and then looked at Bobby. "So, Hannah, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Time was of the essence. I had to get away from there as soon as possible; if the police found out I wasn't there, they'd have to start looking around the neighbourhood for me. "As much as I love story time and all that, I need to get out of here Bobby." I tried explaining, standing up from the couch and losing balance for a second.

"You're right." Bobby glanced at Sam and Dean, "Will you take her somewhere for a couple of days?" he asked them.

Dean opened his mouth as if to say something against the idea but was interrupted by Sam, "Sure, we'll find a motel somewhere." He smiled at me, trying to reassure me that everything would be okay, but it was a lot more complicated than that.

"Thank you!" Apart from the tear marks and the red puffy eyes, my face lightened up, maybe this would work after all…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please review, I'd like to know what you think so far, enjoy :)**

On the back seat of the impala, I leaned my head back, closing my eyes while I waited for Sam and Dean to get in.

They were outside having some final quick words with Bobby before we left for some place in Iowa. I'd never been there before, I hadn't been anywhere but California, Nevada and South Dakota. However, I was only a couple of months old when I lived in California, then had to leave for some reason my mom would never tell me to Nevada where she met Rick who brought us over to South Dakota. I tried imagining Rick as a kind, thoughtful person but I just couldn't see how someone could change so much.

I was startled by the squeaking of the side door opening and seeing Sam's face. "Are you okay?" He asked delicately, "Are you cold?" Now I thought about it, I was freezing, with my hair still drenched from the rain (which had cleared away by this point, revealing the dark midnight sky) and with just my bare feet. I nodded and so he handed me a jacket of his to wrap around my shoulders.

Though it didn't seem like much, it felt so much better to be thought about for once. I'd always had to care for and look out for myself. I had no real friends that would ask if I was ever okay, not that I would tell them the real truth anyway. But it's always nice to think that someone actually cares, it's just a kind thought really.

Sam shut the door and got in at the passenger side, waiting for Dean to finish with Bobby. Turning his head to look at me, he licked his lips and then spoke gently, "You know you'll be safe with us?" he tried comforting me as much as he could, "We're good friends with Bobby; I'm guessing you are too."

I nodded, "Yeah, he was the only one I could talk to about…" I stopped myself. I had barely known this man for ten minutes, I wasn't about to babble on to him about my life troubles.

He sensed that I wasn't in the mood for talking about anything right then and simply nodded and turned back around, "Why don't you get some rest, we'll wake you up when we get there. Oh, and there's been a change of plan, we're going to a safe house instead, we think it'll be a lot safer considering they might be looking for you."

I pulled my feet up on the seat and crossed my legs, trying to keep as warm as I could. Resting my head on the window, I looked out into the darkness. In the distance was the flashing lights from the cop cars and the ambulances parked outside my house, people from other houses gathering and gossiping in their dressing gowns, most probably drawing their own conclusions as to what had actually happened.

The sound of another car door squeaking and then slamming rocked the car slightly. Dean sat down in the driver seat and started the engine, it sounded almost therapeutic, it made me feel calmer than I had all night. Turning my head to see out of the other side, I saw Bobby wave at me and then return to his house as we started moving. As I returned to my position of resting against the window, we drove past the whole crime scene and Sam told me to keep my head low for just a minute while we did so.

We reached the outside of my neighborhood and I returned to my position once again, closing my eyes and trying to drift off to sleep. Sam and Dean tried to have a conversation but worried I would overhear and begin to worry, I took this as the opportunity to take my phone from my pocket and plug my earphones in.

When they realized I could no longer hear them, they began talking like normal again. I watched as their lips moved, not understanding what they were saying, until they mouthed my name. I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I couldn't help myself; I paused my music so I could hear their conversation, it seemed that Dean was telling Sam the situation which Bobby had explained to him- about me.

"She wasn't exactly brought up into the best family…" Dean started, "…Apparently her mom, a stripper in one of the local clubs. Her boyfriend Rick, he was a dealer."

"Drug dealer? Really?" Sam sighed as if in disappointment. "What about when Bobby was saying about all the crap he put them through?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Bobby said he liked to take his anger out on them, he'd come home all drunk and hit them." He shook his head and clenched his jaw, "Man, guys like him deserve to rot in hell."

Sam nodded in agreement, "So it was the mom _and_ Hannah? Poor kid."

"I know, and I guess this time he went too far." Dean glanced in his mirror to see me with my eyes shut, thinking I was asleep and said to Sam quietly, "Bobby said she didn't have any friends, that she had literally no-one to go to until he saw it happening one time. She actually trusts Bobby and told him everything. I'd say she's gonna have a lot of baggage and we're gonna have to be very careful Sammy."

It was a relief to know that I wouldn't be the only one trying to make something better, that I'd have other people as well to help me. With that final thought, I relaxed and turned my music back on, mixed with the sound of the engine of the impala, I was asleep and dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, been really busy, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

I awoke to the sound of Metallica playing and Dean tapping his fingers in time with it on the steering wheel. Rubbing my eyes, I spoke with my croaky morning voice, "Are we nearly there?"

Dean turned to see me awake, "Morning, and yeah, just down this track here."

Looking out the window, I noticed that we were following a dirt track into some place in the woods, completely away from anyone else or anything. An isolated cabin came into sights, surrounded by imposing trees, towering over us. As we neared the cabin, I noticed many markings painted on the sides and windows. They seemed like religious markings, some sorts of spiritual symbols. What was this?

The impala came to a quick halt as Dean turned the engine off and began fumbling with his keys. Sam's head turned to face me, "We're gonna stay here for a few days." As he glanced at the house and then back to me, his eyebrows raised inquisitively, "Did Bobby ever tell you what kind of work he did?"

I thought for a moment and remembered back to one of mine and Bobby's talks, he had mentioned it once or twice every time I asked him what he was up to, but he always seemed to dodge any details of it. "He said he did some sort of police work every now and then, but he was usually off duty. Why?" It was such a strange question to ask at this time.

"No reason." Sam was blunt and got off the subject briskly, giving Dean an anxious look, and Dean returning it. Sam, Dean and I stepped out of the impala, and made our way over to the cabin covered with the strange shapes. I decided it would be best not to ask about them just for now, and just to focus on getting used to this arrangement.

Dean put his key into the door and turned it, the rusty lock jammed a couple of times but it managed to creak open, revealing a rather small near empty room. Simply a wooden and scratched coffee table, a two seated couch, battered and old, a rather small TV in the corner, facing the couch was all that lay in this room. As I looked in further, I saw a kitchen, a microwave set on the countertop with a cheap fridge next to it. Dean and Sam sauntered inside, Sam placing his duffel bag on the couch, sitting next to it and gesturing for me to come in too. "You might as well make yourself at home Hannah, you're gonna be here for a few days." I did as I was told; slamming the weak door behind me while walking over to Sam to return the jacket he had given to me before we left. I held it out and set it on the arm of the couch, Sam smiling and nodding his head at me.

I observed the rest of the cabin and realised another door leading somewhere else. Dean must have seen my staring and spoke, "That's the bedroom, you wanna sleep in there or on the couch?" he offered kindly, perching next to Sam while unscrewing the cap of a bottle of water and drinking from it.

I hesitated, not wanting to cause a fuss, "Um, I'll go wherever there's space." I tried smiling but I never was good at that really.

Dean nodded, "Sammy and I'll stay in here, it's fine." Sam smiled at me. I nodded, nervously making my way for the bedroom, when Dean spoke again, "You want anything from the store?" He screwed the cap back on his bottle and placed it on the table, standing up again and glancing at his watch. I shook my head, not wanting to be a pain, once again. "You sure?" He seemed to be wary of pressuring me into anything, even the simple things like food. I nodded and swiftly made my way into the bedroom to be with the best kind of company, my own company.

I examined the bedroom, the single bed with its many different layers of dull blankets, the moth eaten curtains draped shut over the window, the chipped wooden drawers in the corner of the box room. The floorboards creaked as I took steps towards the drawers which I realised were empty. Although, I didn't need any space for my items; I had none of them with me, they were all back at home, everything. I contemplated what would happen to them all while I wasn't there, while traversing over to the window. Would the police want to see my bedroom? Use it for evidence or something? Or would Rick of tried to sell some it perhaps, being the cold hearted man he was. This led me on to think about what would happen to Rick. He'd probably find a way out of getting caught, like he always did. He'd most probably blame it on me, twisting it around so very much to say I more or less enjoyed it and laughed while killing my mother. He always managed to turn everything into a situation where he was the victim, or he was the good guy, it was one of his 'talents'.

_Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. Knocking me into realisation of what this had done to her. I stared my mother in the eyes as she held my hands in hers over the dinner table. "Hannah, it's not safe for us to leave, you know that. Rick's a kind man remember, he let us live here with him." She painted on a fake smile and squeezed my hand, "I know you don't really like it here, but we can't just leave him here like this. It wouldn't be fair on him." My own mother, who was once a strong and independent woman, had come to the point where she believed what Rick had told her while beating the living daylight out of her every other night. I tried to tell her that we could leave him, start a life together away from it all, but she was having none of it. "Now if you mention this stupid idea one more time to me Hannah," she began to grow frustrated with me, "So help me, I don't know what I'll do. If Rick heard you talking like this he'd punish you, and so he should." She released my hands and stood up from the table and brushed herself off before warning me one last time, "Look, Rick's gonna be home anytime now, so you keep your big mouth shut until I say so. Got it?" I nodded, before leaving the table with my head bowed in shame up to my bedroom, wondering how it had come to this._

"Stop it!" I murmured to myself, I had a bad habit of going off into my own world, remembering the past, the good and the bad, although, there wasn't really much good to think about. I had been daydreaming and managed to lie down on top of the blankets on the bed. Sitting up and checking the time on my watch, I noticed it was already 2:30pm. I swung my legs onto the floorboards and paced over to the window, drawing the curtains to reveal a grey and rainy day outside, just to match my mood. The rain pattered on the window at a steady pace, rhythmically soothing and tempting me to go back into my own world right then and there, but I couldn't do that anymore. It would just disappoint me when I came into realisation that anyone I ever had would never see me again, except for Bobby of course. I'd always have Bobby. And his two friends seemed nice enough too, I suppose.


	5. Chapter 5

A knock came thudding on the door of the bedroom followed by a voice, "Hannah, You gonna come and eat?" It was Dean.

I thought for a second before replying, biting my fingernails, "Um, yeah, sure." I walked over to the door and opened it to see Dean's smiling face. I carried on walking after attempting to return the smile and looked over to the kitchen where three meals from what I presumed to be a fast food place lay individually wrapped on the counter. This time, I genuinely smiled; I hadn't eaten a meal like this in a while, probably a couple of years.

It was just something we never really did. Mainly because Rick would spend all of his money on beer and such, and then he'd tell my mom what food she had to buy at the grocery store and that would be it, we didn't have our own say in the food we ate. It was the things many people would take for granted which I appreciate the most.

I darted over to the kitchen without a second thought, forgetting any of my manners. I eyed each of them, wondering which was mine. I looked back to Sam and Dean who seemed to be amused by my excitement, Dean chuckling and then asking, "You not ever had fast food, kid?" He took a few steps over to the spot next to me and pointed to the one on the left, "That's yours." He picked up the other two and handed one of them to Sam before taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table. Sam following him and sitting on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the cheap TV on. I released a sigh of happiness for the first time in a long while before rushing over to the couch and sitting next to Sam.

Over the crinkling and rustling of us opening our meals was the TV, it was the news. A man sat at the desk and began talking about the government and all that crap. I didn't understand any of it but just listened while lifting the most delicious burger to my mouth and taking small bites to savour the taste. The presenter then moved on to the main headlines, "A young woman named Jasmine Martin was murdered in her own home in South Dakota yesterday. Her partner was the only one in the house at the time except for her 13 year old daughter, Hannah, who was nowhere to be seen at the time of the death. Police are investigating further into the murder and disappearance as we speak. However, it hasn't been 24 hours since the incident, therefore, the police are still hoping for the young girl's safe return soon. Our reporter, Claire, has more on the story…" Dean and Sam had stopped chewing and their eyes were glued to the screen. Sam nodded at me with a sympathetic smile as if to ask if I were okay. I nodded in reply and then went back to the screen as a woman stood outside my house and held a microphone to her mouth. "I am here at the scene of the crime where investigators are still searching the premises for evidence of who committed the murder and what actually happened last night. Jasmine's partner Rick was taken in for questioning in the early hours of this morning but there has been no further news on this matter. Here we have some neighbours of the family who were nearby at the time of the event." She turned to three people who lived down my street, one of which was my English teacher at school. They all took their turn in stating they heard a scream and some commotion, then wishing for my safe return. I felt as if I had let these people down, knowing I wouldn't be returning home, just watching them all run around like headless chickens to find the facts of that night when it was only myself and Rick who knew the truth. Although, I doubt Rick would have told the actual story at all.

The reporter carried on stating the few facts she had been told by the police which were entirely wrong. The police had the impression someone had broken into the house, murdered my mom and kidnapped me. They didn't realise how far off they were. But that was a good thing, I suppose, if nobody ever knew the truth, they wouldn't be able to find me, right?

The news report ended and both Dean and Sam turned to me, Dean spoke first. "You okay?" I nodded, I wasn't really but I wasn't going to lay all of my problems on him like that. "You sure? You can tell us you know."

Sam spoke up too, "We're Bobby's friends, and a friend of Bobby's is a friend of ours."

There was silence for just a few moments before Dean broke it, "You know, if you're gonna be living with Bobby, you're gonna be seeing a lot of us." He carried on with his explanation, "You might as well get used to us or it's gonna make this situation harder than it already is, don't you think so?" He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Listen I'm not much of a 'talk about your feelings' kind of person, but the truth is, you can't go on like this, not talking to anyone unless you really have to." He was being friendly.

I realised what he was saying was true and came to the conclusion that he was right, I had to start thinking about other stuff than my past, it would just ruin the present and the future. I smiled at him in appreciation for knocking some sense into me before speaking myself, "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

Dean sat up slightly and smiled back at me, "Not at all."

I took a deep breath in, "What are all of these weird symbols around the house?" I exhaled with relief. But their faces stiffened up as they swapped anxious looks, Dean's jaw clenching while he seemed to be thinking.

"It's just because, well…" Dean began to stutter as if he knew the answer but didn't want to tell me. "Okay, listen kid, what I'm about to tell you is gonna sound pretty weird but please just don't freak out." I began to get anxious myself while waiting for him to explain. "Bobby doesn't work for the police, he's a hunter…" He began.

"Like, he goes and hunts deer and stuff?" I asked, trying to understand why this would be such a big deal.

He scrunched up his nose, "Not exactly," He looked over to Sam and then back to me, "He hunts… demons."


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at them in confusion, were they crazy? Demons? Demon hunters? "Bobby's a 'demon hunter'?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah, and so are we." He looked at Sam and so did I.

"You're 'demon hunters'?"

"Yeah I know it's weird but don't freak out, please." Dean held his hands up, "We hunt demons and ghosts and send them back to where they belong because they are all evil sons of bitches."

I stared at him in disbelief; he was talking crazy, surely. "Okay, so demons kill people and you kill the demons, yeah?" I tried my hardest to be on the same wave length as them. They nodded in unison. "And you've been doing this for how long?"

"Well," Sam started, "We were brought into it as kids but I only really started when I was supposed to be at Stanford because Dean wanted me to…"

Dean interrupted him, "Yeah, long story short, we've been doing it a while now, Bobby's been in the hunting business a lot longer too."

I took a breath and calmed down, taking everything in, "And what does that have to do with the symbols on the walls?"

"They keep off demons and ghosts and stuff."

"Okay, I get it, umm… great." I got quieter as I spoke, wandering away into my thoughts and the endless amounts of questions going through my mind. Why hadn't Bobby told me this? We're other people demon hunters too? How had they not been killed yet? That last question actually came out of my mouth instead of staying in my head.

"We're wondering that too." Sam smirked while reaching for the remote and turning the TV off.

We carried on the conversation for quite some time. It was mainly me just asking questions such as what kind of stuff they'd come across. They went on to tell tales of what they did on a daily basis, all the way from vengeful spirits, to a killer clown, although my personal favourite had to be the wendigo. "So, are you working on a case now?" I asked, hinting slightly towards finding out more.

"Well, we just finished one with some crossroad demons." Dean enlightened me on what a crossroad demon was. "Anyway, you sure do ask a lot of questions once you get talking." He winked at me in a joking manner.

Embarrassingly, I blushed and then went to say one more thing on the subject, "Can I help?" It came from my mouth a lot quieter than I expected, my nerves began to come back as they exchanged glances between them.

"It's pretty dangerous stuff, Hannah." Sam begun, "but I'm pretty sure once this situation is a lot more settled we could let you help in some way." He smiled at me before going back to the last of his fries.

We finished our meals and cleaned up, the day had gone by so fast; the sky outside was getting darker by the minute and stars were beginning to unveil in the midst of the dispersed clouds. A yawn slipped through my lips as I rested back down on the couch. Sam was leaned against the wall on the floor at the other side of the room with his laptop on his knees, his eyes fixated on the screen. Dean was on the phone, trying to get through to somebody, he kept mumbling angry words to himself every time it didn't work, and well that was what I'd gathered while observing their actions. I leaned my head back in relaxation, closing my eyes and drifting off into my world of thoughts and memories…

_I hadn't gone to school that day. I really just didn't feel like it after that argument at breakfast. After I walked out of my front door, I went straight to a park a few streets away so that they wouldn't see that I wasn't at school; Rick or my mom never came around these parts. I mooched around all day, making sure to keep a large distance away from school or from home. Then as 4 o'clock came, I began to stroll back home just like I usually would._

_ On my return, Rick awaited at the front of our lawn with a heated expression on his face. Oh crap. He started talking over me in the most patronizing and condescending way I'd ever heard. This tone of voice then turned into an irate voice and then into a complete yell. It turned out the school had rung home wondering why I wasn't in school and Rick was the one who had answered. He shouted and roared but all I heard were muffled noises. He must have noticed I wasn't paying my fullest attention and made me notice with the contact of his hand across my cheek._

_ I held my cheek as the heat spread across my face and the stinging sensation began. I was shocked that he would be so forward and open with the violence; we were in broad daylight for goodness sake! Surely somebody must have seen that? I looked around not to see a single person even outside their house. Yet as I turned back to face Rick, something caught my eye. It was the figure of a man stood at his window with his jaw wide open, staring right at us He must of seen it He was my neighbour, what was he called? Bobby._

_ Rick then grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me ever so gently at first, which wasn't like him at all, then getting more vigorous by the second._

I opened my eyes to see that Dean had his hands on my shoulders and was shaking me; I must have fallen asleep. "You started talking in your sleep. You got pretty loud so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He straightened himself up and brushed himself off. "Look, it's getting late, why don't you go get some sleep through there?" He pointed towards the bedroom.

I nodded, rubbing my eyes and standing up. I made my way over to the door and turned back to them, still half asleep. "What date is it tomorrow?" I croaked sleepily.

"Uh, November 23rd." Sam stated, moving his laptop to a side and standing up, "Why?"

"Oh great, I always planned on spending my birthday here like this." I turned rather sarcastic and cranky when I was awoken from my sleep, just like any other typical teenage girl would be I suppose. With that, I turned around and walked through the door, shutting it behind me and flopping on to the bed, not even bothering to get in the sheets.

**AN: Okay, I'd really love some more reviews, I love to know what you think and where you want this to go, please review. Thanks guys! ****Oh, and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and swung my legs over the side of the bed sitting up. The curtains were draped shut but were still allowing a slither of light through the small gap. I walked over to the window and opened them, whilst being blinded by the morning sun light beaming through the glass. I smiled to myself before checking my watch to see it was still the early hours of the morning, 6am to be precise.

I would wake up at about this time for school most mornings, I was always the only one awake and the house would seem to be eerily dark and empty, even though I knew my mom was just upstairs. Rick however would most probably still be out in some dark alley somewhere, trying to make a deal with some poor person who'd gone off the tracks because of something Rick had sold them. Although, Rick turned out to be like one of these people. Some of his clients had gotten really mad with him for selling them the wrong stuff. They managed to beat him up, knock him unconscious and take all of the stuff he had on him at the time, which was most of his livelihood. It was from then on everything became unbearable.

I walked away from the window and through the bedroom door, into the main room. I looked around to see Dean still asleep on the couch and Sam sat on the floor with his laptop on his knees, in the exact same position I had seen him last night. I walked over hesitantly until his eyes looked up from his screen, red and tired; he must have been on there all night. He saw me and then looked at his watch, on seeing the time he was slightly taken a back. "6 already?" He muttered to himself, blinking harshly a couple of times before turning back to me. "Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded and then went to sit against the wall next to him, he shut his laptop instantly. "Have you been to sleep?" I asked him in a whisper, not wanting to wake Dean.

"Um, yeah, I was busy looking at some stuff." He lifted his laptop from his knees and placed it on the floor beside him carefully.

I chuckled at his very vague description, "Are _you _okay?"

He looked at me in confusion; his eyebrows furrowed together, "Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be a bit 'out of it'." I tried to explain.

"I'm fine." I could tell he was lying, but didn't say anything else about it. The conversation drifted off into silence until the sounds of groans came from the couch where Dean lay. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"What time is it?" Dean grumbled.

Sam stood up and went over to pat Dean on the shoulder, "Time for you to get up."

Sam grabbed the remote and turned the TV on where the main story on the news was still the case about my disappearance. He watched and listened intently, while Dean stood up and walked over to me. I got to my feet and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. All he did was reach to his back pocket and pull out something wrapped in newspaper, handing it to me while smiling, "Happy birthday." I had almost forgotten about it completely until this point.

A grin crept over my face as I stared at it, fiddling with the package before looking back up to him, "Thanks." I looked back down at it and then began to unfold the newspaper, being careful not to rip any of it.

"I wasn't sure what to get, I've never shopped for a 13, sorry, 14 year old girl before." He raised his eyebrows as he emphasised on the 14. I continued to unwrap it until I saw what was inside. It was a pair of pink fluffy socks with cows patterned around on it. "You haven't had anything on your feet for a while; I thought it would be nice for you." I raised an eyebrow at him, smiling also, "Okay, so I barely had any time to think about what to get you. I'm not exactly great at the whole _sentimental _gift thing either so…" I interrupted him without even speaking. I just sort of did it without thinking. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I was just shocked at the fact he had known me for just a couple of days and yet he treated me better than people who'd known me for nearly my entire life. I felt his arms on my back before pulling away, a little embarrassed for my forward actions.

Before he could say anything else, I rushed over to the couch where I took the tag off the pair of socks and put my feet into them, wiggling my toes in the soft comfort of them before standing back up and looking down at them. "How do I look?" I joked around with Sam and Dean as they chuckled, almost amused by my own amusement.

That day was one of the best I'd had in a while; the whole simplicity of it made it all the more special and memorable. Bobby rang to say happy birthday to me as well, he also updated us on the whole case with my disappearance. The cops hadn't finished looking at the crime scene yet but they had police looking everywhere for me. They'd checked all of the neighbouring houses, including Bobby's, but Bobby was a professional in lying, he had managed to keep the demon hunting thing completely unknown from me and probably everyone else too. He said to us that they didn't have a clue where I was, which was a great thing really. But on the other hand, it made them search even harder to find some sort of evidence, which wasn't too great, but my hopes were still high.

The sun began to set and draw a close on my birthday. The day was coming to a perfect end until Sam began to feel slightly dizzy. Dean and I grew more and more worried for him as it became more severe. "What's going on?" I whispered to Dean as we stood at the sink, him washing the plates, and me drying them. Sam was sat on the sofa with his head buried in his palms, obviously feeling very distressed.

Dean looked down to me, "He just hasn't been feeling too good these past few days, that's all." I nodded and said nothing else on the matter, sensing there was more to it than Dean had told me.

As light became darkness, Sam's condition had become worse and worse. His breathing was fast and heavy and he was fidgeting ever so much. It was when we heard the panting stop suddenly that we knew something was wrong. Dean and I rushed over to him and realised he had his eyes closed and was unconscious. Dean shook his shoulders while saying his name numerous times until Sam's eyes flew open and his heavy breathing started again.

"Dean?" Sam saw his brother and began to relax as he sat back on the couch and tried his hardest to explain what had just happened. "I saw a man, a man sat in a chair, and, and you, Dean, you were pointing a gun at him, you were going to… you were going to kill him." He stuttered in almost panic.

Dean looked confused, he glanced at me and then back to Sam, "Wait who was I gonna kill?"

Sam ignored his question, "We need to go," He stood up and grabbed his jacket before turning back to Dean and I who were both equally confused, "It was in some place called Rivergrove."

Dean paced over to him, "We can't just leave Sammy, and we've got Hannah." He gestured back to me, trying to reason with him, "She's missing and there'll be people everywhere looking for her!"

"Well, I can't just leave it Dean, it's gonna happen either way, I saw it Dean." Sam began to argue.

They carried on disagreeing with each other until I interrupted, "Guys!" I yelled. They both turned to look at me, "You don't need to stay here with me, I can look after myself, and it'll only be like, one, two days at the most, right? I'll stay here; you two leave and then come back when you're finished with your hunting or, whatever it is you do."

Sam looked between myself and Dean, considering it, Dean however was completely against it, "No way, we can't just leave you here! What if somebody finds you?"

"Oh c'mon, how many people do you know come here apart from you two?"

"But there are people looking for you Hannah!"

"And if you aren't here when they do find me then you two won't get into crap and I'll just have to go to wherever they send me, it'll all be fine, really." I tried my best to persuade him and after a while, he gave in even though I could easily tell he still hated the idea.

While Sam waited in the car, Dean grabbed the last of his things and then came over to me, "You know I hate this right?" I nodded, "You sure you're gonna be okay?" I nodded again, "And you know what to do if…"

"Yes!" I interrupted, "We've been through it a thousand times! It's all good Dean." I smiled at him and he returned it.

Before setting off through the door, he ruffled my hair and handed me the key to the safe house, "I'll call when we get there." He waved slightly before slamming the door shut and leaving me to the sound of the engine of the impala growling and then fading off into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

The buzzing and vibrating of my phone surprised me; I had been waiting all night, laid on the couch and keeping myself busy with the few channels on the TV awaiting a phone call from Dean. I grabbed for the phone and answered it, holding it to my ear, "Dean?"

"Hannah?" Dean's voice was reassuring.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Just outside of this town Sam's been talking about."

"Good," I leaned back on the couch, "How is he?"

He paused, "He's… He's fine. Oh and by the way Hannah. I forgot to tell you something and I need you to listen carefully."

"Sure, what is it?" I was intrigued.

"Underneath the drawer in the sink is a gun only to be used in emergencies. It should be taped to it and loaded with just a few bullets I think."

I stood up and made my way over to the kitchen where there were two drawers, opening the first one and crouching to see under it I saw nothing. As I shut that one and moved over to the second and did the same, there it was. It was a simple pistol loaded with three bullets. I went to grab for it but shocked myself into sense while telling myself, "Dean said it was only for emergencies."

"What?" Dean asked, obviously overhearing my mumbling.

"Oh, nothing," I slammed the drawer shut and leaned my back against the counter, "So that's if I ever needed to, like, shoot somebody?" The idea was almost senseless in my opinion; even if I did need to shoot somebody, I had never held a gun in my entire life, never mind fire it at someone under pressure! "Um Dean?"

"Yeah?"  
"I've never shot a gun before." I admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you won't even need it, I promise." He tried reassuring me of my worries.

"Okay, so do you have any idea when you'll be back?" I changed the subject.

"We've only just got here so…" A loud beeping interjected Dean's sentence and was followed by silence as I realised the call had broken up.

I tried redialling the number a couple of times but there was no answer, they had probably just gone into an area with no signal, it was nothing to worry about. I simply placed the phone back on the coffee table and laid across the couch, trying to relax and get some rest after staying up the entire night being alone in the safe house. I closed my eyes and floated off into my little world of thoughts.

_"Everything okay?" a voice made me jump as I looked up to see a face I wasn't exactly familiar with just opposite me on the path. I then realised it was my neighbour, the one who had seen Rick hit me the other day. I wasn't sure whether to completely ignore him and save myself the embarrassment or act as if nothing had happened. Instead, I just stood there and didn't mutter a word. "What's up? Cat got your tongue?" He tried joking with me but I couldn't even fake a smile for his own amusement. He straightened himself up and took a deep sigh, "Okay, so yesterday, I saw you and your dad having a"_

"_He's not my dad." I interrupted him with some kind of bitterness and resent._

"_Sorry, he's your mom's boyfriend then?" He asked, correcting himself. I nodded and looked back to the ground. "Well I think I saw something happen, I could swear I saw him," He swallowed and took a pause before almost whispering, "…hit you." _

_ I didn't know how to react. Part of me told myself to kick off at him right there for insinuating such a thing even though it was completely true, another part of me said I should try to make some sort of excuse for Rick, but he didn't deserve anything of that sort. Instead, I did what I never thought I would do, I nodded shamefully. He seemed to be as shocked as I was at my response. I cleared my throat and looked back up to him, "Yeah, he did." It was as if I couldn't control myself. Perhaps it was because it had been building up and up that I was fit and ready to blurt my problems out to any stranger who passed by._

"_Does anyone else know? Does your mom know?" He asked in a hushed tone, glancing in the direction of my house._

"_He hits her too." Where was this coming from? I couldn't stop myself!_

"_Do you want to…" He stuttered slightly at my outburst, "Do you want to come in?"_

_I looked up to see his house in desperation, "Okay." I gulped and began to walk with him into his home._

The wind crashing against the weak walls of the cabin snatched me away from my thoughts. I was confused for a moment or two, expecting it to be morning again but then realising it was merely the late afternoon. My sleeping pattern had been slightly messed up from the past days, waking up in the middle of the night, drifting off during the days; it didn't help me going off into my thoughts either.

I wandered over to the kitchen and swung open the fridge door, searching for any food lying around. The contents of the fridge were almost non-existent, just a couple of bottled waters, a chocolate bar, and some kind of sandwich with things spewing from the sides of it, not the most appetizing meal I've ever seen. I continued my search for any real food, looking through the cupboards, the drawers, finding nothing but an empty jar and a couple of dirty spoons and forks.

I moved on to the other parts of the cabin, even in the bathroom. I peered under the bathroom floor towel, behind the shower curtain and amidst the shelves on the wall containing Sam and Dean's few items. In the main room I checked under the sofa, the coffee table, behind the TV, even under the welcome mat, yet I couldn't find anything else. I abandoned my search for 'real' food and settled for a bottle of water and the chocolate bar in the fridge.

I checked my watch while perching back on the couch to see it was evening time and I hadn't received another call from Dean since we were cut off. He hadn't said he would actually call but he gave the impression he would try his best to. It was at that point thoughts of concern and anxiety began to race through my mind. What if they had got themselves into trouble? What if they weren't going to return? What if they needed help but nobody knew where they were? Perhaps I was just worrying when I really didn't need to; after all, I knew more or less nothing about the hunting business compared to Sam and Dean, but then more than most people. From what I had gathered, very few people knew of the actual fact that these demons, ghosts and monsters were all very much real.

I often believed there was some kind of monster in my closet when I was much younger, a monster which would come out as soon as I shut my eyes to sleep. I would often make my mom check it before she left me to my own company at night. She played along for the first few times, making me hold her hand as we both slowly tip toed over to my closet and quickly swung the door open to reveal a rack of clothes and that's all. No monster. Then she told me not to be scared of things which weren't really there before tucking me in and leaving the bedroom. After some time, she grew tired of playing along and eventually told me to grow up, that I was being too childish for my age, around about 7 years old. That was when she began to get completely sick of me and my behaviour; she would basically brush off anything I said as if I had no meaning to her at all, which was most probably true.

Remembering the old memories, the few good ones of my earlier years were often the only things keeping me going. Although now when I thought of them, instead of seeing her wide perfect smile, I could only see her lifeless face, her thin pink lips in a delicately faint smile, the few strands of hair misplaced across her thin cheeks and forehead, those pools of mud staring back at me helplessly.

My bottom lip quivered, tears built up behind my eyes, my fists clenched in anger. I felt as if I could swing my arms about with rage, hitting and breaking everything in my reach but I stopped myself. I gained control of my emotions, held back the tears, unclenched my fists and swallowed the anger. Exhaling deeply, I turned my head to the window where outside the wind had picked up heavily and were banging against the walls. I stood and walked over to close the curtains but paused when a thick black smoke began snaking over the ground towards the cabin.

My eyes widened with fear as the smoke glided ever so smoothly, getting closer and closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This was a pretty hard chapter to write, sorry for any bad quality stuff. But try to enjoy it:)**

My eyes stayed fixated on the mysterious happenings outside while my feet took wary steps back towards the kitchen. As I felt the kitchen counter collide with my back, I remembered what was underneath the drawer, the gun. What good would a gun be against smoke? I had no idea, but it must have felt slightly more relaxing to have a gun in your hand just in case. I opened the drawer and anxiously turned around to face it, crouching and looking up to the underneath of it where the gun was taped to it loosely. I ripped the tape off and the gun dropped into my other hand. Before I had any chance to try and handle it properly, I turned back to the window to see nothing but the black smoke smothering the window as if it was trying to break into the safe house. The walls shook as if they were going to cave in at any given moment and the ground felt as if it would crumble beneath my feet right there and then. My instinct told me to run, just find anywhere I could hide from whatever this was, I looked around in panic until I saw the bathroom door. I didn't think twice before darting towards it and locking myself in there.

I sat on the floor with my back against the shaking door, with my legs stretched out and my feet pushing against the closest stable thing, the bottom of the sink. As I pushed with all of my might to keep the door shut, the rocking of the safe house grew more ferocious with every moment. I could hear thudding of the furniture in the main room moving around with all of the shaking, I could swear we were having an earthquake. Bottles of shampoo rattled around on the shelf before falling to the ground and rolling around on the floor. Looking up to see the lights flicker frantically before going out, I wanted to let out the most blood curdling scream but then realised, there was no point; not a single soul would be able to hear me through all of the ruckus. Instead, I made sure the gun was gripped tightly in my palm while pushing ever so much more forcefully against the base of the sink with my eyes shut tight, awaiting what unpredictable events happened next.

What felt like hours passed, but it must have only been minutes, the fierce quaking of the safe house came to a halt. Silence replaced the banging and thudding coming from the main room, with only my quick heavy breaths to be heard and the odd roll of a shampoo bottle. I stood up and turned to the door I had been pushing against, as if it would fly off his hinges at any given point-but nothing.

After some time of simply waiting for what seemed to be nothing, I checked my watch to see it was by now the later hours of the night. My stomach grumbled as I remembered the chocolate bar I had left in the main room, even the sandwich in the fridge seemed rather appetizing at this point. Interrupting the unpleasant growls of my stomach, a faint noise sounded through the door, coming from the other side of it. I sounded like a humming, or a buzzing. I took a few steps closer to realise it must have been my phone, and it must have been Dean ringing. The relief of feeling as if somebody was there to talk to made me act without even thinking. I grabbed for the handle and swung it open ready to run towards the direction of the sound.

When I opened the door, the room was an utter mess. The window had broken and shards of glass were shattered all over the floor. The TV had been knocked over on to its side along with the coffee table and the couch. The drawers were all open and the few spoons and forks had fallen out of them, scattering across the wooden floorboards which seemed to be even more jagged than they were before. Without even remotely checking if there was any sign of any immediate danger, I darted over to the lit up phone which lay on the floor over by the front door.

To my terror, the thick black smoke was still there and hovered over the phone. For an extremely short millisecond, I froze, my entire body scared stiff. The smoke flung at me, the force knocking me to the ground as it seemed to be entering my mouth as I let out that blood curdling yelp of fear I had been holding in. It carried on flowing through my mouth, down my throat and inside my body until it was all in. I felt the presence of something unfamiliar inside me, as if it was attempting to empower and manipulate my body. I tried to cough, to choke it back up and get it out of me, but I couldn't it was as if I wasn't in control of my actions once again, but this time, it most certainly wasn't me stopping myself, it was something else, and I most definitely couldn't stop it.

My body relaxed while I tried to break what seemed to be a barrier, a barrier somebody else had built around my soul and I was trapped inside it. I saw my arms stretch out and my fingers flex as I stood up unwillingly. This black smoke was controlling my body and I had no way of stopping it, or even getting it out, well no way that I knew of.

Was this something Sam and Dean hunted? Did they encounter these quite regularly? Could they help me?

My hand picked up the vibrating phone and held it to my ear, answering it, "Hello?" I heard my voice say. "Dean? Is that you?"

"Yeah, look, we've just finished here and we're on our way back, is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine." Everything was most certainly not fine! I couldn't control myself; something else was inside me and making me move. "Listen, could you hurry up though? I'm actually feeling a bit sick." What? No I wasn't! There was one thing I knew for sure, and that was that this thing inside of me was in no way good.

"Sure, we'll be there in about an hour." That was too long to wait for them to get here and help me. I was going to be stuck with this filthy evil thing inside of me for a whole hour! I panicked, if I could control my body, I would be pacing up and down, fidgeting with my shoulders tightened up, but my body stayed relaxed, my head turned to look at the phone as my arm held it out and pressed the button to end the call. It released the phone and dropped it to the floor while walking over to a marking painted on the wall, just like the ones I remembered were painted on the outside.

I heard my voice being used once again, "You should probably tell Sam and Dean to get these demonic symbols right." It was talking to me as I felt my lips form into a devilish grin. "Or, I could just tell them for you?" It was when I heard that, that I realised what was happening. I was been possessed by a demon. Great.

**AN: Sorry again, but please review, I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter in particular, and any critique is welcome. Thank you again:)**


End file.
